


there is always hope

by befham



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's looking at her like she is the most precious thing in the whole world, and even after all of these years, after everything they have been through, she still can't figure out why she is the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is always hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 4x06 scene when Olivia tells Fitz that there's hope.. but it's nowhere near as good.

When she was a little girl, her mother told her that a woman knows a man is completely in love with her when he is willing to give up everything to be with her.

Back then, when her mom was just her mom and not a terrorist, Olivia had thought that it was the most romantic thing in the world. She'd wanted nothing more than to have a man love her like that.

In reality, it's a lot more painful.

Loving a man married man is hard enough, but loving a President is a whole new form of pain.

He's looking at her like she is the most precious thing in the whole world, and even after all of these years, after everything they have been through, she still can't figure out why she is the one he loves. President Fitzgerald Grant III. Leader of the free world. And he would give it all up if she gave the word. She hates the power that she has over him, but a small, dark part of herself loves the fact that the most powerful man in the world loves her.

"Is there hope for us?"

"Fitz," Olivia whispers, because really? Does he really need to ask? Despite resolving to stay away from him, she comes back the moment he needs her. Nothing has changed in four years, and she's only just beginning to think it will still be the same in forty years.

He steps closer to her, his back straight and hands in his pocket, the complete picture of nonchalance. But she knows him. The hard clench of his jaw, the slight tilt of his head, the hardening of his eyes. She has him rattled, and damn her if a small part of her does not enjoy it.

"I just need to know. I know that you're with Ballard. Am I fighting a losing battle here?"

Rage pulses through her veins, and no matter how much it pains her to say it, it has to be said. "You have no right to judge who I let into my bed. You're married! You can tell me so many times that you love me and how you can't live without me, just the fact remains the same." Olivia shakes her head. "We can't be together, Fitz. Jake makes me happy. Can't you just let me have this one thing?" she says softly.

"Do you love him?"

"Fitz-"

"Do you love him?"

Olivia pauses. "I don't know. But I think maybe I could."

"So you're going to throw us away based upon the possibility of love?" Fitz hisses. He leans down until their faces are inches apart. His face softens as he brings a hand to cup her cheek. "I know that loving me hurts you. I'm sorry. But think about what could be."

"Fitz-"

"You were wrong before. Vermont is not a dream, it can be reality. We can have the house, the kids, the jam. We can have it all Liv.

"Seeing you with Ballard kills me. But if you want some form of happiness until all of this is over, then that's okay. I'll stay away. But Liv, no matter where you go, no matter who you love, I'm always going to fight for you. I'm done staying away from you. After my term has finished, I'm leaving Mellie, and I'm coming for you."

Olivia blinks back tears. "You expect me to wait for you?"

"Yes," he says simply.

Damn him.

And damn her for running back to him.

She kisses him softly on the lips, but pulls back when he tries to deepen it.

Olivia steps away from him. Quickly gathering her things, she rushes to the door but she can't help but pause at the door.

"There is always hope for us, Fitz," she says softly. "You and I, we will never be over."


End file.
